Niichan
by Smart Angel
Summary: Birthdat Present to Iacta Murmur! As their older brother, it was his job to make sure they were always happy. ONESHOT,Reseb, Seyrarm, Hana Family Fanfic


**Niichan**

Redseb smiled as he watched his sister talking happily while they walked. It was funny to see how much Seyrarm had changed. He still remembered back 4 years ago, before they were adopted by the Asakura, how quiet she was. After finding their father's body, and finding out the truth about what happened to their mother, Seyrarm shut herself from the world completely.

Poor Redseb had to grow up so much to help her deal with everything. It was hard, going to the orphanages and having to take care of his little sister. All the kids used to pick on her, because of her condition. All the adults babied her like she was a doll rather than a human being. He hated that. So he saw that it was only up to him to take care of the little girl.

And once they started seeing ghosts, they were teased even more often. Redseb because he kept talking to them in front of others, and Seyrarm because she would sometimes stare at nothing, as if someone was standing there.

When Mikihisa took them in, Redseb still felt the need to protect his sister. Not that he did not trust the masked men. No, in fact he even started to think of him as a father. But he still felt like he was the only one who could protect his sister. By that time Redseb had reached a maturity way beyond his age. While he had the height of a 8 year old child, someone would say he acted more like a preteen. And when it came to Seyrarm… During the Shaman Fight he would go to any lengths just to protect her. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that if needed, Redseb would sacrifice himself in order to save his mute sister.

The first time he heard her speak again was amazing. When she called him "Nii-chan", after three long silent years… No words could describe the happiness he felt. Sure, they may have died afterwards, but thanks to Anna they came back to life. And then the Asakura Family adopted them. He had a new mother, Mikihisa became his father, and… And he gained a Nii-chan for himself.

Seyrarm was also happy. In a few months she started smiling again. She was talking, and after a year, she was like any other 7 year old shaman girl. It also helped the fact that Keiko would stay hours spoiling her. Now thinking about it, maybe that's why she's is like this now…

But it wasn't all happiness and joy. When Mikihisa died… Redseb was sad. Not very much, since now he was a shaman and could see ghosts, but he would still miss him. He was more worried than sad. He was afraid that Seyrarm would go back to the way she was before. But to his amazement, she cried. She did not hold back. She hugged Keiko and cried. Cried a lot more than Yoh, who seemed indifferent to his father's death. And then she was the one supporting Keiko.

Right now they were in Funbari, walking to Hana's school. They had just arrived with Keiko to celebrate the boy's birthday, that was going to be this week. It was hard to believe that the kid, his _nephew_, was almost 4 years old! He could still remember the day of his birth, and when Faust's ghost came and called him, his sister and their new mother, to take a look at the new Asakura.

Anna was holding him with so much care, and Yoh was by her side, with an arm around her, smiling like an idiot. He looked so small. And Yoh looked so proud. Keiko cried of happiness. Seyrarm kept staring at the baby the entire time, probably arguing with herself if she should or not ask Anna to hold her son.

And Redseb… Redseb smiled. It felt like he had a new little brother.

"I can't wait to see him!" Seyrarm said, as they waited for the light to turn red so they could cross the street "I wonder if he has grown."

"It's been a few weeks since we've seen him, Seyrarm, not years."

"I know, but still." She smiled "He is almost 4 years old, Nii-chan! I still remembered when I would hold him in my arms and play with him."

"Yeah, I remember that as well." He laughed at the memory. His sister became very close to the heir of the Asakura Family, and many times she would hold him for hours… "I sometimes feel sorry for that boy."

Of course, such a remark earned him a chop in the head. Another change on his sister: She seemed to have developed a Anna-type temper… She may act happy and cheerful, but say something she doesn't like, and she'll beat the crap out of you.

Redseb knew that from experience.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are not one bit excited to see Hana-chan?" she asked, looking at him "The boy idolizes you! And every time we see him he follows you around like a baby duck."

"Well, the kid's got good taste." He smiled. He had indeed. Once, they were visiting the blond shaman, it was raining, so Seyrarm and Redseb were watching TV, Hana, of course, sitting o Seyrarm's lap. He was nearly year old, and while Redbseb thought maybe it was not the best idea to keep holding the kid like that, telling that to his sister would be futile. He would get more progress telling a wall to move than telling his sister to let go of Hana.

They were watching TV, and there was a really stupid commercial. Redseb could not remember what it was about, only that it was stupid. He said so out loud, and his sister scold him about using those kind of words around Hana. They both started to have a silly argument, not a real fight, just a sort of discussion, when suddenly it happened:

"Niiiiiii… chaaaunnn…"

It came out weird, and in a voice that it was so low that at first Redseb thought he had heard things. But as soon as he looked at his sister, he knew. He knew he hadn't heard things, he knew it really had happened. Hana had said his first word.

And he was calling him.

He held that over Seyrarm for months, every time he called him, he would smile smugly. But then Hana's first steps was when he was trying to get Seyrarm's attention, making them even.

It didn't really matter. In Redseb's opinion he was still Hana's favorite. Of course, Seyrarm thought the same thing about herself.

"Stop being so cocky, Nii-chan." She said, rolling her eyes and continuing walking, as the traffic light turned red allowing the pedestrians to cross "I don't know how we can all handle you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Seyrarm said "I remember during the Shaman Fight everyone taking care of you. And how you caused trouble to anyone, including Yoh-nii! You were such a brat! Still is, actually… I'm surprised we were adopted, with you having such a temper."

"Well, sorry for trying to protect my little sister." He said, frowning "Half of those moments where I act like, in your words, a _brat_ was when I was protecting _you!"_

"Right…" she smiled "And what's the excuse for the other half?"

"Oh, shut it." He said, shaking his head. Sometimes he almost missed those moments where Seyrarm would keep her mouth shut… ALMOST. "You weren't easy to handle either. I had to carry you around everywhere. And let me tell you something: You were _heavy."_

He should have probably kept that last comment to himself, considering how his sister grabbed a rock, out of nowhere, he might add, and threw at his head.

"And never even heard a thank you from you." He murmured under his breath. His sister than stopped and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Nii-chan."

He smiled, and they continued walking. It took a few more blocks, but finally they arrived at Hana's school. The place was full of kids, running around, laughing, playing tag, and hugging their parents. It was a beautiful sight to the siblings. For them who passed through so much, saw so much pain and sadness in their lives, it was a nice change. Seeing children acting normal, without a care in the world. Seeing them playing with their parents, happy, imagining how they would spend their weekend together.

And what made it even nicer was knowing that now they were part of those kids. They also had a family, they also had parents, and they didn't have to worry about fights or things like that anymore.

For them, life was perfect.

"Now, let's go get our little brother." Redseb said, getting excited. "He'll be surprised when seeing us! And I can't wait to see what he thinks of my new over soul and-"

"Nii-chan…"

"Maybe instead of going directly to the Inn we could go buy him some ice cream and…"

"Redbseb!" his sister called again, angry "Look."

And she pointed to a little boy, on the swing set, all alone. He looked at the kids with eyes that Redseb recognized. It the same longing look he had long ago, while living at the orphanage. He remembered doing the same thing, sitting on a swing and looking at the kids playing, wishing he was one of them. Wishing he could have friends and be accepted even though he could see spirits. And…

And wishing he had a loving family.

"He's… He's…" Seyrarm started, but struggled to find the correct word to describe the emotion she saw on the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, he is." Redseb nodded. "Just like we were long ago."

"Was that how it felt like, Nii-chan?" Seyrarm asked, looking at Redseb "Was that how it felt like when I couldn't speak?"

He turned to look at his sister, and then back at his nephew. It hurt, seeing that look on Hana's face. Understanding his pain, and knowing there was nothing he could do to help. It was the sense of helplessness he felt when Seyrarm couldn't talk. To know a person you care about is pain and not being able to help… It felt horrible.

"Somewhat like that." Redseb nodded.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said, looking down "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's ok." He smiled, gently "You're better now. You are happy and… And you can talk again." He laughed "You don't know how much I love to hear your voice, even when it is coming in the form of a threat."

Seyrarm smiled.

"I couldn't have done without you, Nii-chan." She smiled.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." He said laughing "Now it is time to work my awesomeness in some other kid."

Seyrarm smiled sadly, and they both walked up to the boy. He didn't notice them, until Redseb pushed the swing high.

"Hey squirt." He said, smiling "What are you doing looking so sad when you are almost 4 years old?"

"Redseb-nii!" he said in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up, Hana-chan." Seyrarm answered, smiling.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Well, if you did it wouldn't be surprise, now would it?" Redsbe asked, slapping his back gently "Come on! We have to go back home and prepare to celebrate a birthday this weekend."

"You…" the boy looked surprised "You came just for my birthday?"

"Of course we did." Seyrarm smiled, helping the boy out of the swing "How could we miss it?"

That question made the boy look down.

"I know _some_ people who are."

Redseb and Seyrarm looked at each other, understanding what he meant. They stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what to do, when Redseb got down on his knees, looking at his eyes with a serious expression.

"Now, listen to me, Hana." He said, in a serious tone "I won't rant you about your parents, or your family or whatever. I'm not going to give you a long speech saying names of all the people who love you."

"Great way to make me feel better." The little boy said, crossing his arms angry.

"But I will tell you this:" he continued, as if they boy had not listen. "I am your Nii-chan. Do you remember that? That was your first word. I. Am. Your. Nii-chan. And Seyrarm is your Nee-chan. I don't care what the other people do. What your parents do, Amidamaru, mom, or anyone else in the world. I won't speak for them, but I will for us." He paused, making sure Hana was listening "We are _never_ going to leave you, ok? If you ever need something, you can always come to us. I'm going to always be there for you, and so will Seyrarm. No matter what happens, you won't be alone. We'll be with you." He smiled, and messed the blonde's hair up "Now turn that frown upside down, 'cause I got this super awesome new over soul that I just have to show you."

"A new over soul?" the eyes of the boys started to shine "Really?"

"Yep." He said, standing up. "Right Seyrarm? Isn't it awesome?"

"Yes, when you can get it right." She said, crossing her arms " Which happens 23% of the times you try to use it."

"Oh shut up!" he said "You know nothing."

"I know nothing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "Hana-chan, what do you think I should do to punish him for saying that?"

"Increase his training!" The boy said, smiling happily.

"What?!"

"I like that idea." Seyrarm smiled, as Hana ran to her. "How about we double it? Or do you think that is too little?"

"Too little." He answered, looking at Redseb with a cruel smile.

"What… Why are you doing that?! You are suppose to be at my side!" Redseb said, with fake anger.

"I guess that shows who his _favorite_ is." She said, smiling, and holding Hana's hand and walking away.

Redbseb smiled slightly, seeing his sister and his _brother_ walking away, happily together, hand in hand…

"Come on Nii-chan!" yelled Seyrarm, waving her hand.

"Yeah, come on Nii-chan!" Hana said, copying the boy.

Nii-chan… He decided he really liked to be called that.

**OWARI**

**Happy birthday Iacta Murmur**, **I hope you liked your birthday fanfic! I don't know if this is what you wanted, but your ideas did mention Redseb and Seyrarm after being adopted, and Hana's birth, so this is what I came up with. Sorry if it is not good or random, I had no real idea of the story line while writing. ^^" I hope you liked either way! Happy Birthday!**

**A few notes:**

**In this fanfic Hana is 4 years old, meaning Seyrarm is 10 and Redseb 12. I had NO idea how to write them. Takei's characters always seem a bit too mature for their age, and I was not sure how they would behave. I assumed Seyrarm's personality to be more happy, since the image we have of her at 12 is one where she is smiling, but I also believe that she may have some of Anna's personality considering how she spent so much time with her when she was a kid.**

**I was not sure what happened to Redseb and Seyrarm after their father died. I know they weren't shamans at first, because Redseb told Anna so in the manga. I don't know when exactly Mikihisa started to take care of them. I just assumed it took some time.**

**I don't really know if Hana knew or not about his parents at this age. At FNU it seems like he had no idea about who his real parents were, but in Chapter 300 he seemed to know. I don't know if a lot of time passed between these two parts of the manga, or not, so I decided to make Redseb say "Parents", that could either be referring to Yoh and Anna (in case Hana knew) or just to a father he never knew and a mother he was not very close to (in case he didn't know. Someone told me that in the Shaman Files it said Hana and Tamao were not close so…). **

**Sorry for any English mistakes. It is not my first language. ^^"**


End file.
